Pride
by Loony4moony816
Summary: Kurt fell asleep in a unjust world and woke up in a slightly better one. NY State for the win!


"Hummel! _Hummel!_"

Kurt lifted his head from the desk it was perched on and blinked the sleep-fog out of his eyes. He tried to focus them and jumped back as they focused on Noah Puckerman's excited hazel eyes four _inches_ away from his face.

"Noah! Space! I need it!" Kurt jumped back, startled. He fell out of his chair and landed on the floor in a jumbled heap, leaving his neck at a very awkward position.

"OW! Fuckity OW!"

Puck cracked up, "Princess Hummel _cursing? _Next, they'll be saying gays can marry in New York. Oh, wait, that just happened."

Kurt was counting the various ways he could shove a pencil in Puck's eye without getting sent to juvie or a mental hospital when the mohawked teen's last comment registered.

"_**WHAT**__ JUST HAPPENED?"_

"YOUR GAY ASS CAN GET LEGALLY HITCHED TO ANOTHER GAY ASS IN NEW YORK CITY!"

Kurt screamed, jumping off of the floor and bouncing around, emitting such high-pitched noises, Puck was sure that all the dogs in the ten-mile area were going nuts. Puck watched in amusement as Kurt made a complete fool of himself. It was the first time Puck saw Kurt lose composure.

"Wait, where's Blaine? He was here when I fell asleep!"

Puck clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Lover-boy went to the store with Finn to get some snacks. They thought it was going to take longer to get the vote."

Kurt's face fell, "I wanted to kiss him. It was going to be like New Year's!"

His face looked so forlorn, Puck started to panic, "No! Go back to happy. Go back to happy!"

"I can't be _happy_, Noah!" Kurt whined, "I find out that the state I'm going to live in after graduation legalized gay marriage and there are no gay boys around for me to hug!"

Puck shrugged, "You can hug me, dude."

Kurt wasted no time before launching himself at the burly-teen. Puck stood ramrod straight, surprised at the uninhibited show of affection. It took him a second to respond, wrapping his arms around Kurt's (shockingly) strong back. Kurt fell more into the embrace, burying his face in the crook of Puck's neck.

They stood like that for a couple of moments, before Puck felt some wetness on his neck. Hummel was crying. _Kurt_ was crying. Before Puck could call upon his am_badass_ador powers to activate, his eyes were tearing up too.

Kurt pulled back and the two looked at each other's tear-filled faces for a couple of seconds before bursting into semi-hysterical laughter.

"Why are _you_ crying?"

"I'm happy for you, dude. Everyone should have a chance to live life in eternally bound-hell."

Kurt chuckled wetly, tears flying, "How sweet of you, Noah."

"I know. I'm dope like that."

Kurt smiled that adorable amused-but-touched smile that he seemed to fall into a lot around Puck. "Yeah, you are," he said before wrapping his arms around Puck's broad shoulders.

They stayed like that until they heard the front door open and Finn and Blaine come crashing in, both too excited to function or walk straight.

Kurt would go to share a congratulatory kiss with Blaine. Finn and Puck would fist-bump. The four would stay up until the wee hours of the morning watching Governor Cuomo's speech and scenes from the Village of people celebrating. They would eat snacks and talk about everything from Glee to the new Batman movie.

They had no idea that in exactly six years, Kurt would get on one knee and ask Puck to spend the rest of his 'badass' life with him. They had no idea that Kurt and Puck would get married on the roof of the Met and they would sing "Come What May" at the reception. They had no idea that they would grow up and raise a daughter together and that Blaine and his son would be their next-door neighbors.

Kurt and Puck celebrated that night, but had no idea the magnitude of their victories. All they knew at that moment was that spending time in each other's arms was the best possible thing they could be doing at the time.

Sooner or later, they would let love in. They were already on their way.


End file.
